Matthew Knight
Matthew Knight played Greg in the season 1 episode "Alien Candy" and Jeremy in the season 3 episode "Checking Out." Matthew Knight is an-American-Canadian actor who made his debut in 2002 when he played Peter in a television episode of "Queer as Folk". Since then he has appeared in over a dozen television series, more than ten television movies and a number of feature-length and short films. He has been nominated five times for a Young Artist Award and has won twice: once for for his performance in "Candles on Bay Street" (2006) and once for his performance in "Gooby" (2009). Career Knight's first leading role in a feature film was Will Burton in "Big Spender" (2003). After performing on various television shows, he appeared in the movies "Peep" (2004) as Harry and in "The Greatest Game Ever Played" (2005) as Young Francis Ouimet. In 2006, he won a starring role with Rhona Mitra as Rachel Talbot portraying her son Timothy Talbot, a young boy with huge supernatural responsibilities, in "Skinwalkers". After this horror movie, he appeared as Jake Kimble in "The Grudge 2" (2006) and "The Grudge 3" (2009). Knight joined another series of films, albeit with a more positive and less sinister theme, when he was cast as Brandon Russell, a young man whose family is charmed by a mysterious woman, in the popular "Good Witch" series: "The Good Witch" (2008), "The Good Witch's Garden" (2009), "The Good Witch's Gift" (2010) and "The Good Witch's Family" (2011). He also stars in the television movie and series "My Babysitter's a Vampire" as Ethan Morgan, a high school student who discovers his attractive babysitter just also happens to be a vampire who goes to his school. Personal Life Knight resides in Mount Albert, Ontario and attended Unionville High School where he is in the arts program. He has an older brother Jack Knight who is also an actor.[1] Filmography Films *''Big Spender'' (2003) as Will Burton *''Peep'' (2004) as Harry *''The Greatest Game Ever Played'' (2005) as Young Francis Ouimet608& *''Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' (2005) as Movie Theatre Kid *''For the Love of a Child'' (2006) as Jacob Fletcher *''Skinwalkers'' (2006) as Timothy Talbot *''The Grudge 2'' (2006) as Jake Kimble *''Intimate Stranger'' (2006 TV movie) as Justin Reese *''Candles on Bay Street'' (2006) as Trooper *''All the Good Ones Are Married'' (2007) as Luke Gold *''Christmas in Wonderland'' (2007) as Brian Saunders *''Finn on the Fly'' (2008) as Ben Soledad *''The Good Witch'' (2008) as Brandon Russell *''The Good Witch's Garden'' (2009) as Brandon Russell *''Gooby'' (2009) as Willy *''The Grudge 3'' (2009) as Jake Kimble *''A Heartland Christmas'' (2010 T.v. Movie) as Sam Hawke *''The Good Witch's Gift'' (2010) as Brandon Russell *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' (2010 Fresh TV Television Movie) as Ethan Morgan *''The Good Witch's Family'' (2011) as Brandon Russell *The Good Witch's Charm (2012) as Brandon Russell Television *''Queer as Folk'' (2002) as Peter (1 episode, 2002) *''1-800-Missing'' (2003) as Peter Melnyk (1 episode, 2003) *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' (2004) as the voice of Tom the Cat (unknown episodes) *''Kojak'' (2005) as Paulie Wagner (2 episodes, 2005) *''Skyland'' (2006) as Spencer (1 episode, 2006) *''The Dresden Files'' (2007) as Young Harry Dresden (2 episodes, 2007-2008) *''Cartoon Gene'' (2009) as Gene (unknown episodes, post-production) *''Flashpoint'' (2010) as Isaac *''R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour'' as Greg (1 episode, 2011) *''My Babysitter's a Vampire, The Series'' as Ethan Morgan; Lead Role.(Series Regular; 2011-present) Awards and nominations References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matthew_Knight#cite_ref-YorkRegion_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matthew_Knight#cite_ref-YorkRegion_0-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matthew_Knight#cite_ref-YorkRegion_0-2 c] Latchford, Teresa (March 15, 2011). "New show pokes fun at genre". YorkRegion.com. Metroland Media Group Ltd.. Archived from the original on October 16, 2011. Note: Matthew Knight was 17 years old when interviewed for the article. External links *Matthew Knight at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Males